Forgotten Love
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: Kagome dies and is revived with the jewel, but she dosen't remember InuYasha at all or her time!
1. A Bad Begining For a Happy Ending

Oi, readers! Here's a good but a bit sad fluffy fic.Please don't get mad about what i do to Kagome. It all ends up good!I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Read and enjoy!)

**Forgotten Love**

Kagome clamped her hands around the last few shards of the jewel. A blast of pink burst from her hands and blinded her. She blinked and looked to see the completed Shikon jewel in the palm of her hand.

"Kagome!" A beat up InuYasha ran over and kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright."

"The jewel…" she whispered and held it out to him.

"It's complete! But how?!"

"I fused them together with the ones Kagura stole from Naraku with the ones I had. Here. You need to make your wish!" She took his hand and set the jewel in it.

"Kagome, I can't…"

"Yes you can! Do what you think is right. I'll back you up the whole way," she said and smiled. He looked up at her and saw how happy she was. He pulled her into an embrace. "InuYasha?"

"Kagome, I… Thank you…" he whispered.

"How sweet!" Suddenly Kagome was jerk right from his arms and hoisted into the air by a long tentacle.

"Kagome!"

"Do you want this woman back, InuYasha? She is very pretty." Naraku stepped out of some trees and pulled her down next to him. "Very useful too. With all of that spiritual power she doesn't even know about she has a better chance at killing me then you do!"

"Let her go, Naraku!" InuYasha growled pulling Tetsusaiga out and pointing it at him. "Or I'll kill you as slow and painfully as possible!"

"It's all right, InuYasha! Just kill him!" Kagome yelled as she struggled in Naraku's grip.

"But I might hit you, Kagome!"

"I don't care! Just kill him and revenge Kikyo! Please…!" she cried tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

"To slow!" Naraku said and charged at InuYasha. He hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a tree.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried and beat her fist against the tentacle.

"Wind Scar!" Three slashes of energy came at Naraku but stopped at the barrier around him.

_"What?! But with Shiori's power in the Tetsusagia we should be able to break the barrier!"_ Kagome thought.

"Your power helps, girl. It just makes me stronger. You're better then any jewel shard or even the jewel itself!" Naraku said and laughed that cold, bone chilling laugh.

"No! I won't let you hurt him any more!" she said and her hands began to glow with energy. She placed both hands on the tentacle and in a burst of light it disintegrated. Naraku hissed in pain, andgrabbed her with his hands. She yelped as he tightened his grip and a snap rang out as her arms broke.

"Ahh!! Y-you bastard!!" she yelled and her whole body began to glow.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Killing you! Everything that's happen to me here is your fault! Some of it I thank you for, but you still deserve to die after all the people you killed!" The light seeped onto Naraku's arms and he dropped her. It spread and covered his whole body, flames beginning to erupt all over him. They completely covered him and he screamed in agony as he was burnt to a pile of ashes. A welcoming breeze blew them away, but something was still wrong.

"Kagome!" InuYasha sat on the ground holding her in his arms. "Please don't die…!"

"I'm not going to last very long so don't say that…. Is Naraku g-gone?" she asked weakly.

He nodded his head and brushed the bangs from her eyes. She smiled and started coughing. "Please let me take you to Kaede! She… she can help you."

"No… Tell everyone I said good-bye… I-I love you…." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"No! Kagome!! Kagome...I love you too…" he said embracing her limp form. A glint caught his eye and he saw the Shikon jewel lying on the ground. He picked it up and then looked back down at Kagome. He clenched it in his fist and whispered," Please, bring her back to me. Bring her back to me so she can live with me forever…." The jewel started glowing and disappeared. The sound of a soft heartbeat came to his ears and she took a deep breath. Her eyes open and he smiled. "Kagome…!" He hugged her, but she pushed him back.

"Get off, you demon!" She got up and backed away with a glare on her face.

"It's me, Kagome. InuYasha!"

"I don't know an InuYasha, you hentai! Where am I?!" She frantically looked around and then back at InuYasha.

"Guys!" They both looked up and saw Kirara landing with everyone piled on top.

"Miroku!!" Kagome cried and run up to him. She hugged him and began crying.

"Ka-Kagome?!" he stuttered and saw the glares Sango and Shippo gave him.

"I was so scared! I woke up and this demon was holding me!!" she cried. Everyone looked over at InuYasha who was still sitting on the ground. He was sadly staring at the ground.

"But, Kagome… That's InuYasha," Shippo said hopping on to her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Shippo?And why am I wearing these odd clothes?!"

"I'm going to the village. I'll see you guys there later…" InuYasha said getting up.

"Wait, InuYasha! You're hurt. Ride on Kirara," Sango said gesturing to the cat demon behind her.

"Kagome doesn't want me near her. I'm fine anyways. I can make it back..." he said gruffly and ran off. What he said made Kagome's heart hurt for some reason. She didn't know why, but it hurt her that he said that.

_"I don't even know him! What am I thinking?!"_

"Let's go back now," Miroku said.

"Okay…" Kagome said and climbed onto Kirara. As they flew torwards Kaede's village Miroku whispered into Sango's ear," How do you think Kagome lost her memory?"

She replied in a wipser too, "I don't know, but InuYasha looked really sad. Do you think he finally told her?"

"Maybe. But the most important thing at the moment is getting Kagome's memory back. I don't think she even remembers her own time."

Once they reached the hut, Kaede was just coming out. She saw Kagome and suddenly looked very grim. "Do any of ye have injuries?" she asked.

"Nope! We're all fine, Kaede!" Kagome said and smiled at her.

"Then ye should get some rest. There's another hut ye may use over there. Good night." They all did as she suggested and went to the other hut.

Inside the one Kaede had been in InuYasha sat on a futon with a bandaged chest. "Why'd she forget only me? Was it because I made the wish with the jewel or did she really want to forget…? Of course not!! Stupid…"

_" I love you…"_

Her words echoed in his head, haunting him. "I just wish she could have heard me…"

(I hope you like chapter one! Yes, there are going to e more chapters... Please REVIEW. It helps me with ides! And if you have any you want to tell me go ahead! I alway read your reviews!

Ja ne!


	2. Welled Memories Trapped In Dreams

Oi, readers! Here is chapie 2 for those of u who acually like my fics!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Man do i hate saying that... I wish a owned him. He's so hot!! YOU DID NOT JUST READ THAT!!! well anyways, read and enjoy!)

**Forgotten Love Chapter 2**

The next morning Kagome was up and walking around the village. She noticed everyone was very glum. Even Shippo who was always full of energy._ "Maybe they weren't kidding about me losing my memory and that hanyou person," _she thought. She found Miroku in Kaede's hut and sat down next to him. "Miroku?"

"K-Kagome?!" He nervous looked around as if Sango would appear out of no where and smack him. "Do you need something?"

"This InuYasha guy… Was I really collecting the jewel shards with him?"

"Yes. You two were very close."

"Oh…I guess that's why he hugged me when I woke up…" she said blushing.

Miroku grinned and turned to her. "So what do you think of him?"

"What?!"

"Since it your first time meeting him again, what do you think of him?"

"I-I guess he's cute…" she said blushing even harder. Miroku laughed and scooted closer….

Outside InuYasha sat in a tree nearby listening to them. A blush spread across his face at what she said. And then a scream followed and he jumped down and almost practically ripped the door out when he opened it. "What's wr--," but he stopped when he found Miroku on the ground with a big lump on his head and Kagome on the other side of the room with a terrified look on her face. "Dirty monk…" he muttered and stared out when Kagome called out.

"Wait!" He looked back at her, shocked. She got up and went over to him. "You do look familiar…" she mumbled and reached up and tugged on one of his ears. He pulled back and glared at her.

"Do you want to remember me?!" She nodded her head.

"I might remember something if you show me important things," she said and blushed," And Miroku said we were close…" InuYasha blushed too and he looked down.

"Uhh…Yea…"

"Kagooome!!" They both looked up to see Koga running with his usual crowd of wolves behind.

"Not now…" InuYasha grumbled. In a flash Koge had her hands and mashed his foot into InuYasha's face.

"I hope dog face hasn't been bothering you to much, Kagome," Koga said and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Let her go, you scrawny wolf!!" InuYasha growled and pulled her away.

"Forget it, mutt! She's my woman!!" Koga yelled and pulled Kagome back into his arms. And all the why'll she's looking back and forth between the two with a confused look on her face. She pulled herself from Koga's arms and ran out.

"Look what you did, wolf! Kagome!" InuYasha ran out after her leaving a stunned Koga behind. InuYasha caught her and saw she was crying. "What's wrong?!"

"Kagome, InuYasha?!" Sango and Shippo ran up and glared at InuYasha when they saw Kagome. "What'd you do, InuYasha?!" Shippo yelled up at him.

"H-he didn't do anything! I just suddenly felt sad and…and…" she said and burst into another fit of sobs. Sango helped her up and led her back to the hut. She made her try and sleep. She finally fell into a slumber filled with different flashed of things she didn't recognize.

_"SIT!" She saw Inuyasha slam into the ground and herself stomp of fuming and muttering," Stupid, jerk…" It changed to another picture and she saw a woman that looked so much like herself standing with InuYasha as he held her in his arms. She was standing behind a tree with tears falling down her face. It changed to InuYasha hugging her in front of an old looking well. And then to a man that looked like InuYasha holding a sword with a cold emotionless face and an ugly little toad demon standing by him. He charged at her and slashed out his sword._

Kagome sat up suddenly in a cold sweat and looked around for the man in her dreams. "Whe-where those memories….?" She asked herself. She put her face in her hands and started crying. "Why does this have to happen to me?!" She heard the door open and looked up to see InuYasha coming in. He rushed over and kneeled in front of her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"I think some memories came back to me…" she mumbled quietly.

"Really?! About what?"

"Well, I saw my self say sit and-" She stopped when InuYasha slammed into the ground with a grunt. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He got up and managed a smile.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

She smiled and continued. "Then there was this woman that looked like me. Y-you were holding her and I was hiding behind a tree crying for some reason. And then we were at a really old looking well and you were hugging me. Then a man that looked like you came at me and tried to kill me! That's when I woke up," she said and looked over at him. "InuYasha?"

He looked up and shook his head. "That last person you saw was my half brother. Don't worry about him."

"What about that woman. Do you know who she is?"

"That was Kikyo. You were reincarnated from her. I…I used to love her. But I don't now!"

"It's okay." She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I wish I could remember more thought..."

"Do you remember the Bone Eaters Well?"

"No. Is it that old well I saw?"

"Yea. I'll show you," he said and got up.

"Okay," she said and got up. He lead her out and as soon as they were far enough Sango, Miroku, and Shippo popped out of some bushes near by.

"Let's follow them. It's getting good!" Miroku said and followed, the other two trailing behind. In the forest Kagome looked up and spread her arms out as she gazed up at the canopied sky above.

"It's so beautiful! I don't ever remember coming in here. Oh! Look at the flowers!" She knelt down and picked a hand full. "I'll give them to Kaede later." She stood up again and handed a red one to InuYasha.

"What's this for?" he asked and looked back to her.

"I thought you might like it! Red just seems like your color!" she said flashing him a bright smile. He blushed and mumbled a thanks too her. In the bushes behind the others hide watched with anticipation.

"Kiss her already!" Miroku mumbled and Sango hit him on the head.

"Hentai!" she whispered.

"Shhh! They might hear us!" Shippo scolded and the two stopped fight. (It's a shame they have to have a child tell them to be quiet…) InuYasha turned around and growled.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled and they tumbled out of the bushes.

"Ah heh heh… Just making sure nothing happens to you two!" Miroku said and grinned.

"Snoop… Get out of here! It's no of your damn business what we do!!" he growled and held a threatening fist out. They jumped up and scrambled off. "Come on, Kagome…" he grumbled and walked off. She followed with a confused look on her face. They stepped out in to a clearing with an old vine cored well in the middle.

"Is this the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome asked peering down in to the darkness.

"Yea. You used it to go back to your time for something called school."

"My time? What do you mean?"

"You're not from this time. Your real family is in the other time."

"But, I thought that my family died in a fire hear at the village!"

"No…"

"Well even if they are I can't go back until I complete the Shikon jewel and kill Naraku! This is where I belong now!" InuYasha flinched and sighed.

"The jewel is gone, Kagome."

"It's gone?! But how?"

"I used it to bring you back to life."

"I… I died?"  
"Yea. You sort of sacrificed yourself to kill Naraku…" She stayed silent for a few seconds as she stared down into the well.

"Thank you…"

"What?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing me back. I never really thought some would sacrifice such a precious thing as the jewel to help me. It makes me really happy!"

"You're welcome, I guess… Do you want to see the Sacred Tree?"

"A tree?"

"Yea. It's important to you, I think…."

"Why?"

"It's the place we first met," he answered and started off.

"Where we first met? Hey! Wait!" She ran up to his side. She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. He smiled too and lead her in the direction of the Sacred Tree.

(You like?! I hope u did otherwise u wouldn't have read this second chapter. Here's an off subject question, but who like Final Fantasy X-2? Of just X? Well they're both great games! Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!

Ja ne!


	3. Revived Incarnations

Oi, people! Chapter 3 it is! I've been busy trying to fix myPS2 so i might not update for a day. And New Years Eve is tomorrow! Family time! I hope you like it! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! I hate saying that. How am I supposed to play on Four Swords when i'm sad?!Well, read and enjoy....)

**Chapter 3**

"Do you think she remembers anything about Kikyo's past?" Miroku sat with Sango around a fire in the hut.

"I don't know. I hope she doesn't though. It will help her relationship with InuYasha. That's if he can get her memories back," she said quietly and glanced back at Shippo, who was asleep and curled up in a ball with Kirara.

"Let's hope he can."

* * *

"It's huge!" Kagome said and looked up at the Sacred Tree. She turned back to InuYasha and asked, "How did we met?" 

"I was pinned to it for 50 years by Kikyo's magic arrow."

"Did Kikyo free you? I mean you did love her."

"Did love her. And she didn't free me. You did. A demon swallowed the jewel and you freed me so I'd kill it."

"And you did."

"Do you remember that?"

"No, but it is a little obvious. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't."

"I guess you're right." She went up to the tree again and peered at the hole in it.

"Is this where the arrow was?" InuYasha nodded his head. She reached up and as soon as she laid her hand on it her mind flashed.

_"Wh-where am i?!" In front of her was a dirt path, but it was different. It was dark out and most of the village men we gathered with weapons at hand. She turned around to InuYasha pinned to the tree and a centipede demon coiled around it. Herself was clinging to InuYasha's legs as the demon began crushing her. "Look, can you pull out this arrow or not??!" he yelled. Behind her Kaede yelled in protest._

"_Nay, child!! Once the arrow is removed, InuYasha will be free to destroy us all!" _

"_Don't be stupid, you old hag! At least you got a chance with me, whereas that thing's going to eat you!!" He looked down at Kagome. "And what about you… You ready to die yet?"_

"I… I don't know what I should do, but… given the choice-" _she thought as grabbed the arrow. "I… choose to-" And pulled on it hard. "LIVE!!!" It disappeared and InuYasha began to laugh.In a burst of light the centipede's body was sliced and Kagome fell to the ground. Above her was InuYasha with a wicked grin on his face and his claw outstretched. Another scene took its place. She was in the same place, but every thing had tile on the ground and most of the forest was gone. The sound of crying came to her ears and she turned around to see herself crying in front of the Sacred Tree._

"_I do love him… I do love InuYasha!" The picture was replaced with once another place. She was at the well now. A pair of silver ears appeared followed by the hanyou they were connected to as he climbed out of the well. He dropped to the ground with a sigh. He held a broken alarm clock out. _

"_She's going to be mad…" he grumbled and tossed it to the side. "Stupid Koga. Always making us get into fights… I hope she comes back soon."_

Every thing went black and a voice rang out. "Kagome! Kagome… please wake up!" She slowly opened her eye to find a pair of golden ones hovering above her.

"Inu…Yasha?" He smiled.

"Kagome!!" He was pushed away and three other faces to his place.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked switching from side to side.

"I'm fine…" she said and sat up. "What happened to me?"

"You just collapsed when you touched the tree," Sango answered, but her face went red. "MONK!!! You hentai!!" She turned around and smacked him.

"The tree…" She looked over at InuYasha who was brooding as always. "Some more memories came back to me," she said softly.

"Um… we'll be going now!" Sango said and pulled the other two out with her.

"About what?" he asked.

"You."

"Me? About what?"

"One was me freeing you from the tree. Is that when we first met?"

"Yea. I didn't really know you then so I wasn't exactly happy to have met you."

"I kind of noticed. Well, then I saw myself sitting in front of the Sacred Tree in a weird looking place. I was crying and I said that I…. loved you…." She looked down and blushed deeply. She felt arms wrap around her and looked up at InuYasha. "I-InuYasha?! D-do you want to hear about my last memory…?"

"Only if you want to."

"O-okay…" she stuttered and blushed even darker.

"Kagome… I-"

CRASH!!

They both looked up at the sound. Another soon followed.

"What was that?" Kagome asked and got up. She went outside to find Shippo and Kirara unconscious in a little bundle. "Shippo!" InuYasha came out just as Miroku called out from somewhere.

"Kagome, InuYasha!" He ran up and stopped the catch his breath. "You… You need to get out of here! All of Naraku's incarnations came back to life some how and they're after the jewel!"

"The jewel?! But InuYasha said it's gone!"

"I'm not sure myself, but you still need to get out of here. If anyonehas it, it would be you. Now go!" Before she could protest InuYasha scooped her up and leapt off.

"No! The others! We have to go back and help!"

"They want you away from there. They want you safe and so do I. They can handle it by themselves. Trust me."

"Alright…" But InuYasha came to a sudden stop. "What's wrong?"

"Kagura!" A sudden gust of wind pushed him back a few steps and Kagura came out from behind some trees.

"So she does still have the jewel. Give it to me!"

"Forget it, witch!" InuYasha growled and pushed Kagome towards a large tree. "Go hide, Kagome," he said.

"But I want to help you!"

"Go!"

"Okay…" She started for the tree when Kagura waved her fan.

"Dance of Blades!" An array of white blades was sent rushing at Kagome. Inu  
Yasha pulled her out of the way.

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed with me. Get on." He crouched for her to climb on to his back and he stood up, pulling Tetsusaiga out.

"Kanna! Try to get them apart!" Kagura yelled and slapped her fan shut.

"Kanna?! Can you find her, Kagome?!"

"How am I supposed to?! There are to many trees"

"Fighting like a couple already? How sweet," Kagura taunted.

"Shut up…!" InuYasha growled. A white flash of light caught his attention and he turned around.

"It came from over there!" Kagome exclaimed and pointed to the side. He frantically looked for the girl when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit something. A loud cracking sound was heard and a blinding light flashed out. Hundreds of souls flew out in all directions and a pitiful cry came from Kanna as she fell to the ground.

"Kanna! She's gone! I'll just have to bring her back with this!" Kagura said and held the Shikon jewel up.

"The jewel! But I used it to bring Kagome back to life!"

"You didn't bring her back to life. The jewel was absorbed by her soul in an attempt to keep it inside her body. She's just a walking corpse!" InuYasha let go of Kagome's legs and she slide off his back, hitting the ground and not moving.

"Kagome!" He picked her limp form to find no heartbeat. "No… I revived her….!"

"Guess not. Poor little thing… Losing the one you love twice! And both were your fault! Ha ha ha! I'll finish you off now to end your misery!" She waved her closed fan and yelled, "Dance of the Dragons!!" Three tornadoes formed and swirled towards InuYasha. He laid Kagome on the ground and held Tetsusagia out in front of him. The jagged line of the demonic auras hitting appeared in front of him. He grinned.

"I'm never going to die at your hand, Kagura, but you'll be dieing again at mine! Backlash Wave!!" He brought the Tetsusagia down and through the line. Dozens of cyclones were sent right back at her and hit their target with full force. The Shikon jewel flew out and landed at his feet as Kagura's screams could be heard over the wind. He picked the jewel up and looked down at Kagome's body. "I'm going to bring back finally, Kagome…" he said softly and kneeled down next to her.

(Can you say cliffy?! I know. I'm evil. That's why people call me demon girl at school! Please reveiw!! I love reviews!! Almost as much as I love InuYasha! And that's a big thing for me!!Please, please, please?! If you do, thanks before hand!

Ja ne!


	4. Happy Ending At Last

Oi! here is chapter 4. i'd have put it up yesterday but i was busy. I hate chores.... Well, it's the last chapter, but i'm starting another fanfic for you all! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Chapter 4**

"Hold them back, Sango!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder and sliced a demon in half with his staff.

"I'm trying, Miroku!" Sango managed to say and threw her boomerang. It smashed into a group of upcoming demons. "They really need to hurry and find out about the Sacred Jewel! I can't last much longer!"

"You are right as usual, Sango my dear!"

* * *

_"Please… Please bring her back to me!"_ InuYasha thought and tightened his grip on the jewel.

_"InuYasha!" _He looked up to see the ghostly figure of Midoriko standing in front of him.

"Wha-"

_"Shhh! Just let me speak. I will revive Kagome, memories and all, and the jewel will disappear after this. So don't worry. And thank you for making your wish pure." _And with that she disappeared. He looked back down at Kagome who was glowing now and felt the jewel melt in his hand. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"I-InuYasha?! What happened?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that now."

"Did I die…?"

"Yes…."

"And the jewel's gone?"

He nodded not wanting to say anything.

"We need to get back to the others! They might need our help!" she said jumping and wiping the tears from her face.

"You're right. Let's go."

"One thing first though." She took his face in his hands and kissed him. She pulled back only to have him pull her closer. They slowly broke and Kagome smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited for that… Now let's go!!" She climbed onto his back and they headed toward the village.

* * *

Miroku struggled to push a demon back as Sango wasn't have any better luck with another. A sudden screech came from them and they suddenly disappeared. The two fell forward and looked up in confusion. "Wha-where did the demons go?" Sango asked but stayed on the ground.

"I don't know, but I'm glad they're gone… Are you alright, Sango?"

"Yes… I so tired….Night, Miroku…." she said and fell asleep.

"Good–night, Sango my dear…" Miroku mumbled and soon followed her lead.

* * *

"It looks like they're tired. Let's just let them stay together. I want to see they're faces when they wake up!" Kagome said and laid a blanket over Miroku and Sango. Sango was asleep with her head in Miroku's lap and his hand was dangerously close to her bottom. Was Sango going to have a rude awakening.

"Feh. Sango's going to blow her top when she wakes up," InuYasha said from his seat against the hut wall.

"I know, but they look so cute!"

"Whatever… You should get some rest to. After all you've been through."

"I guess you're right. Night, InuYasha!"

"Night."

* * *

"Miroku!!"

SMACK!

"But, Sango dear, it's not my fault. It's this cursed hand of mind!"

"Your mind is cursed, you hentai!!" Another smack soon followed. That's what Kagome woke up to. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She spotted Shippo and Kirara still asleep in the corner and smiled. She got up and changed, going out side just as Miroku came sailing off the hut's roof.

"I'll fix it myself! Just stay away!" Sango yelled from above. Kagome giggled and went up to the dizzy monk.

"What happened when you woke up?" she asked as he rubbed the lump on top of his head.

"Very good to say!"

"He groped me in his sleep!! I would have killed him if InuYasha hadn't stopped me…" Sango growled and jumped down from the roof.

"I'm not surprised! Just like you two," Kagome said and smiled.

"You mean you remember us?!" they said together and she jumped back in surprise.

"Yeah. Where is InuYasha anyways?"

"I think he went to the tree," Miroku answered.

"Okay. I'm going for a walk. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sango called as she ran off, but her face went red. "Miroku!!!"

Kagome was jogging through the forest when a smack rang out. She laughed, but kept going. "He really needs to learn his leason."

"Who? Miroku?" She stopped and looked up to see InuYasha perched in the tree above her.

"Yea." He jumped down next to her.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting."

"I came to find you."

"I was just out here thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything. My life, the others, and you…"

"What about Kikyo?" He frowned.

"She's not apart of my life anymore."

"She's not?" He looked down at her and she blushed.

"You took her place, Kagome."

"I-I did? But I thought you-" He cut her off with a kiss and pulled her up against him.

"Kagome!! InuYasha!!" Shippo came flying out of the bushes and ran right into InuYasha's head, sending them both to the ground.

"Shippo! What's wrong?" Kagome asked and picked him up.

"Sango and Miroku need you! A demon is attacking the village!" he wailed and jumped from her arms.

"They don't need our help, brat!!" InuYasha growled from the ground and Kagome shot him a glare.

"I'm sure they can hold it off by them selves."

"They said it was urgent though!"

"Okay. Tell them we'll be there in a second."

"Okay!!" he exclaimed and ran off. InuYasha got up with a grumble.

"You didn't have to yell at him!" Kagome said.

"How else was I supposed to get him away?"

"Just forget it! Let's go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "We didn't finish what we started before." And he took her lips again. A faint crash from behind finally convinced him they had to go and he pulled her up into his arms. "Let's go! There's a demon just asking to be killed by me!"

* * *

"Now, Miroku!" Sango was holding the giant spider demon back as Miroku pulled an ofuda from his sleeve.

"I got it!!" someone yelled and an arrow hit the demon. It burst into pink light and Kagome stood poised and happily holding her bow.

"She's back," Miroku said to Sango.

"Yeah. Just the way it's supposed to be."

(I hope you liked it! Please reveiw!! I'll be putting up another fic up soon, so check some time soon!

Ja ne!


End file.
